pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
High School Musical
Los personajes de esta novela son los que se inscribieron acá. Aviso Esta novela NO es un musical ni tiene nada que ver con High School Musical, es sólo que no se me ocurría un título, pero sí tiene que ver con la música y la secundaria. Aclaraciones *«Pensamientos» *''FlashBack, que son narrados por un narrador externo.'' Capítulo 1 (Avril's Pov) Estaba tirada en mi cama, pero no dormía, me sentía demasiado enojada. -«Si tan sólo Paris no fuera tan atolondrada... » ...FlashBack... Avril corría rápidamente para llegar a clases, pues se le había hecho tarde. Iba torpemente por los pasillos, agachándose de vez en cuando para recoger papeles, libros y cuadernos que se le caían de su mochila abierta. Estando por llegar, se encontró con alguien que hasta pronunciar su nombre le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia... Paris Hilton. Avril siguió corriendo, ignorándola, pero la rubia se adelantó y como le daba la espalda, no se percató de que ella venía detrás, así que las dos chocaron. Seguido, una lluvia de insultos por parte de Paris, que estaba debajo de Avril, se hizo presente. Ésta última no le hizo caso y continuó corriendo a su salón. Llegó a tiempo, pero a mitad de clases, la llamaron a la oficina del director. Su castigo: suspendida tres días por chocar contra Paris y quebrarle el tobillo... Se preguntarán, ¿cómo podría alguien ser tan estúpido para quebrarse el tobillo en una simple caída? Pues es que Paris llevaba unos tacos más altos que las torres gemelas, cuando aún estaban en pie, y al caer, se torció gracias a ellos, sufriendo una fractura leve. ...FlashBack End... -«Paris, eres una imbécil... pero todo vale la pena por ver a ese adefecio fracturarse.» Sonreí para mis adentros y traté de dormir, pero me fue imposible, así que me levanté y tomé mi guitarra. -Mañana ya regreso a clases... ---- -¡Hay! ¿Podrías ir a la tienda a comprarme algo? -se escuchó gritar a una mujer mayor desde la cocina. -¡Ya voy! -respondió en el mismo tono "Hay", cuyo verdadero nombre era Hayley. La chica se levantó con pereza de su cama y con sus audífonos puestos, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su madre y tomó la lista que ésta le dio, donde estaban escritas las cosas que quería que comprara. Hayley salió de su casa, escuchando una canción que ella mismo compuso. -Well, you treat me just like another stranger, well, it's nice to meet you sir... ¡mierd*! -maldijo al sentir que su reproductor se trababa de vuelta- ¡Justo en la mejor parte! Pero bueno... ¡no me vencerás estúpido reproductor! Hayley, hablando con su reproductor, se chocó con un señor que salía de una farmacia. -Ouch, mi nariz... -Fíjese. -le dijo el tipo con mala cara. Hayley hizo caso omiso de él y entró al lugar por un impulso. Fue mirando todos los remedios de nombre extraños hasta que encontró uno que le llamó la atención. Llamó a una chica que trabajaba allí y le preguntó para qué servía eso. Ella le explicó que era un tónico experimental que hacía caer el cabello. Hayley, interesada, lo compró y luego siguió haciendo las demás compras que su madre le había encargado. Al llegar a su casa, dejó todo en la cocina y luego se sentó en su cama. Miró la botella detenidamente, girándola, pensando qué hacer con ella... ---- Al otro día, en la escuela, Avril corría cuidando de no chocarse con Paris de nuevo. Dio unas cuantas patinadas al doblar en un pasillo. Mientras pasaba por allí vio a dos chicas castañas hablando. Comenzó a caminar y más adelante vio a otra chica pero de cabello... ¿naranja? Ah, sí, era su compañera de clases... Hay... Hayley... Hayley algo. Nunca se habían hablado pero se notaba que no soportaba a Paris tampoco. Pero había algo raro, Hayley estaba parada enfrente del casillero de otra chica "plástica". Lindsay... Lo... Lohan, sí, eso. Hayley abrió el casillero sin aparente problema y metió un frasco de algo dentro, para luego sacar otro más o menos igual. Avril no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino. Luego, en el salón de clases, Avril buscó con la mirada a la tal Hayley y allí estaba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 300px (Avril's Pov) «Okay... definitivamente esa chica se trae algo. Mmm... » Ya no le dí mayor atención y seguí concentrada en matemáticas, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible, pues la profesora ni siquiera se molestaba en dar una explicación decente, así que sólo copié todo lo que había en el pizarrón, mientras fingía entender algo. Luego, en el recreo, saqué mis auriculares, mi celular y empecé a escuchar música, mientras cantaba o mejor dicho gritaba por los pasillos, como si se acabara el mundo. -¡I am a factory girl! Pero mientras gritaba en un tono tan desafinado, me choqué con alguien, ya que yo iba con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí, rogando que no fuera una de las plásticas y era de vuelta la chica del pelo naranja, que me miraba desconcertada. -¿Sabías que te pueden castigar por agresión y por gritar en los pasillos? -me dijo, en un tono de... ¿superioridad? -¿Sabías que te pueden castigar por abrir casilleros ajenos, ingresar y sacar cosas de ellos? -le pregunté en el mismo tono, alzando una ceja. -No diré nada si no dices nada. -Bueno. -el chantaje siempre funciona. -Además -continuó-, tengo mis razones para hacer eso que hice. Lohan se lo merece, así aprenderá a no meterse con mi cabello. -Y tu cabello... ¿es teñido? -al ver su cara luego de mi pregunta, habría jurado que si eso fuera un anime en vez de la vida real, Hayley se hubiera caído hacia atrás como hacen los personajes. -No... -daba gracia ver la expresión de su rostro, hasta me tapé la boca ligeramente con una de mis manos para aguantar la risa. -¿Y qué le hiciste a la Lohan esa? -Ya verás... -y de nuevo esa sonrisa en su rostro, ¿qué c*rajo se traía en mente? Referencias del capítulo 1. "Well, you treat me just like another stranger, well, it's nice to meet you sir..." - un trozo de Ignorance, canción de Paramore. 2. "¡I am a factory girl!" - un trozo de Factory Girl, canción de The Pretty Reckless. Capítulo 2 (Avril's Pov) Me quedé callada, no iba a pedirle que me contara cosas, después de todo, ni siquiera era mi amiga, ¿no? No tengo idea de en qué pensaba Hayley, porque si la tuviera, sería un fenómeno, pero a juzgar por su cara, seguro estaba imaginándose lo que le pasaría a la tipa. Me moría por saber qué era ese frasco, tengo que admitir que siempre he sido muy curiosa. Pero bueno, ya no tuve que retorcerme los sesos tratando de adivinar, porque sentimos un grito proveniente de baño de las mujeres. Esas dos chicas que había visto antes, salieron de adentro riéndose a más no poder. -¿Quién gritó? -les pregunté. -Velo por ti misma. -me contestó una de ellas, sin dejar de reír igual que la otra. Con Hayley, nos acercamos a ver y en el interior del baño, se podía observar a Lindsay llorando como niña mimada, mientras sostenía algo de su cabello en las manos. A su lado, estaban sus dos "esclavas", tratando de consolarla. -¿Qu... ? -me giré a ver a la pelirroja y con mi cara le pregunté "¿Fuiste tú?". Ella sólo asintió suavemente al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en la sonrisa que ya había visto otras veces en ese día. El timbre sonó y las dos regresamos a nuestra clase. Debo decir que sentí un poco de pena por Lindsay, a mí tampoco me gustaría haber perdido mechones de cabello... pero luego pensé: "si ella le hubiera jugado esa broma a otra chica, estoy segura de que no sentiría el más mínimo remordimiento". La clase que nos tocaba era inglés. Estuve observando a Hayley, sin duda le costaba. ¡Apenas podía pronunciar "hello"! En cambio a mí se me daba muy bien. Al terminar la clase, el profesor nos llamó a Hayley y a mí. Él le explicó que necesitaba un tutor o reprobaría la matería y me pidió que la ayudara. Yo accedí, no porque me cayera bien Hayley, sino porque conocía al profesor y estaba segura de que quisiera o no, terminaría siendo su tutora, así que mejor accedía y ya. Los demás profesores que se suponía nos dieran las próximas clases que nos quedaban, habían faltado, así que nos retiramos. Todos los de mi clase salieron pero yo esperé a Hayley en la puerta. -¡Hey, Hayley! -la llamé una vez que hubo aparecido- ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para que te "enseñe" inglés? -Cuando sea. -contestó. -¿Y si voy ahora a tu casa así ya terminamos con esto? -Bueno. Comenzamos a caminar hacia su casa. Ninguna de las dos hablaba y eso era realmente incómodo. -¿Sabes, Hayley? -decidí hablar, total tendría que hacerlo en algún momento- No conozco muy bien a esa Lindsay y nunca he cruzado una palabra con ella, pero conozco muy bien a las chicas como ella y estoy segura de que si se entera que tú le hiciste eso a su cabello, hará que te expulsen, que todos te odien o peor... -Dudo que sepa que fui yo con ese cerebro tan pequeño que tiene. Y aunque lo supiera, ¿qué pruebas tendría? ¿Que todos me odien? No tengo muchos amigos que digamos... bueno, creo que en esa secundaria, casi nadie tiene alguien que pueda llamar amigo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Todos hablan mal de sus "amigos" a las espaldas de estos y tienes suerte si consigues alguien que realmente te aprecie... aunque creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, tú ya lo deberas de saber. -Sí... -suspiré. No dijimos otra palabra más. En un rato ya habíamos llegado. -Pasa. -me dijo abriendo la puerta. Así lo hice. Fuimos a su habitación y nos sentamos en la cama. Hayley dijo que ya volvía y me dejo sola ahí. Empecé a mirar todo el cuarto... realmente le gustaban las bandas de rock, como Queen, Kiss... -¡Ya volví! -la escuché decir y giré a verla. -¿Te gusta el rock? -le pregunté, aunque era un poco obvio. -Sí, ¡me encanta! Bueno, me gusta casi toda la música, en realidad. -aclaró. -Ah, entonces te debe gustar cantar o tocar algún instrumento, supongo. -Supones bien. -me corroboró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama- Lo gracioso es, que he compuesto y grabado muchas canciones con mi guitarra... aunque necesitaría de alguien que supiera tocar otros instrumentos pero, bueno. El caso es que mis canciones son en inglés, y puedo cantarlas, pero no puedo ni decir "Misery Business". -me contó, pronunciando la última frase con cierta dificultad. -Qué cosas. -dije riendo- Bueno, estudiemos inglés antes de que se haga más tarde, porque luego me da hambre. -Okay, okay. Capítulo 3 ... Comentarios ємσтισηαℓ ♥ вє αѕ уσυ αяє 18:08 7 nov 2010 (UTC) * Esta genial. Te odio Paris ¬-¬ ¿Es en la que salen los famosos? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 17:04 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Asiiaas, y seeh, es esa, en la q t inscribiste como Hayley єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 19:22 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Que pensará mi mentre maestra (?? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:40 3 oct 2010 (UTC) *Editáa PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR TwT ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 03:03 7 oct 2010 (UTC) *No morire soy inmortal (?) esta buena la novela [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 18:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) *ewe, esta genial, odio a lohan ToT, edita! ewe'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:22 7 nov 2010 (UTC) *me gusto muy creativa ewe sigue asi ramona! [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 18:24 7 nov 2010 (UTC) *Esta muy bien avril! n_n Genial!!! мιкα✿ 18:53 7 nov 2010 (UTC) *Esta super haru!! [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 19:01 7 nov 2010 (UTC) *O* sigue..! esa genial...! me encanta..! x3 Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 22:51 7 nov 2010 (UTC)